yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ayan
Âyan - Ayan meclisi Sanskritçe anlamı: * Sanskrit meaning: Derived from the root i with cognates all over the Indoeuropean languages e.g. ειμι, iter, иду, signifying motion, one gets aYan, the act of going, or the path, and is used both literally and figuratively. A peculiar development also led to it meaning a house or place of refuge. But all that is about ayana, not aayana; i.e. the first vowel is as in cut or cot, not as in car. That can happen in Sanskrit if one uses the prefix A to the above word, in which case the meaning changes from going to coming, and Ayana usually means approaching, though it can mean income as well. Alternatively, since ayana has celestial significance, Ayana can mean belonging to the solistice. I do not think that either of these two aayan is used as a name. Forgot to mention that AYAna (or aayaan if you prefer) is a very famous character n mythology: AYAna ghoSa was the husband of rAdhA, the heartthrob and lover of kRSNa, the playful pastoral God, an incarnation of viSNu, the protector amongst the Hindu trinity. AYAna can mean arrival, and natural temperament. * Another view: The sanskrit meaning is incorrect. satyanArAYaNa comes from satya = truth (or, etymologically, that which exists from the root as, to be, with obvious cognates) + nArAYaNa (descendent of nara, man, with cognates in Greek and Latin). The word nArAYaNa was identified as the first man, the creator, etc. in the past, but now refers to ViSNu, the protector amongst the Hindu trinity. * Another view: Hi, we are Hindu and named our son Ayan. One thing we liked about it was that it is such a cross-cultural name. The meanings we researched are as follows: 1. Hindu/Tamil: Brahma, the God of Creation - Hallaq 2. Sanskrit: Soaked in the Divine (as in Satyanarayan) 3. Biblical: Motion, To Arrive (related to Noah); Iian, which is pronounced like Ayan, is the Scottish variation of John 4. Hebrew: Nothingness, Peace 5. Persian: Notable 6. Islam/Arabic: God's Gift 7. Several African Languages: Center Part of the Soul. Online tercümesi cognates ile kök From Indoeuropean dil hareket anlamına ειμι, rota, иду, örneğin tüm Derived, biri alır Ayan, veya yol gitmeyi hareket ve her iki anlamıyla ve mecazi olarak kullanılır. A peculiar development also led to it meaning a house or place of refuge. :Tuhaf bir gelişme de buna bir ev ya da sığınma yeri anlamına yol açtı. But all that is about ayana, not aayana; ie the first vowel is as in cut or cot, not as in car. :Ama bütün bu Ayana hakkında değil, aayana olduğunu; ilk sesli yani olarak kesme veya karyolası, olarak değil araç içinde bulunmaktadır. That can happen in Sanskrit if one uses the prefix A to the above word, in which case the meaning changes from going to coming, and Ayana usually means approaching, though it can mean income as well. :Bu Sanskritçe de olsa gelir de anlamına gelebilir biri varsa hangi gelen gitmekten durumunda anlam değişir ve Ayana genellikle yaklaşıyor demektir yukarıdaki kelime, için, bir önek kullanır olabilir. Alternatively, since ayana has celestial significance, Ayana can mean belonging to the solistice. :Alternatif olarak, başlangıç Ayana göksel öneme sahip, Ayana solistice ait anlamına gelebilir. :I do not think that either of these two aayan is used as a name. :Ben bu iki aayan birini bir ad olarak kullanılır sanmıyorum. Forgot to mention that AYAna (or aayaan if you prefer) is a very famous character n mythology: AYAna ghoSa was the husband of rAdhA, the heartthrob and lover of kRSNa, the playful pastoral God, an incarnation of viSNu, the protector amongst the Hindu trinity. Unuttum eğer isterseniz o Ayana (veya aayaan) çok ünlü bir karakter olduğunu n mitolojisi: AYANA ghoSa Radha, çekici erkek ve Krsna ve sevgilisi kocası olduğunu belirtmeyi, neşeli pastoral Tanrım, viSNu bir vücut bulma, Hindu arasında koruyucusu Trinity. AYAna can mean arrival, and natural temperament. Ayana, ve doğal mizaç varış anlamına gelebilir. * Another view : The sanskrit meaning is incorrect. Başka bir görünümü: Sanskritçe anlam yanlış. satyanArAYaNa comes from satya = truth (or, etymologically, that which exists from the root as, to be, with obvious cognates) + nArAYaNa (descendent of nara, man, with cognates in Greek and Latin). satyanArAYaNa = gerçeği satya (veya, etymologically olan bu kadar kök varsa, açık cognates ile birlikte olmak için geliyor) + Narayana (nara, adamın, içinde cognates ile soyundan Yunan ve Latin). The word nArAYaNa was identified as the first man, the creator, etc. in the past, but now refers to ViSNu, the protector amongst the Hindu trinity. :Kelime Narayana ilk adam, yaratıcısı, vb gibi geçmişte, ancak tespit edildi şimdi ViSNu ifade eder, Hindu trinity arasında koruyucusu. Another view : Hi, we are Hindu and named our son Ayan. :Başka bir görünümü: Selam, biz Hindu ve oğlumuz Ayan adında. One thing we liked about it was that it is such a cross-cultural name. :Hakkında bunun böyle bir kültürlerarası adıdır olarak biz sevdim bir şey. The meanings we researched are as follows / Biz araştırma anlamları aşağıdaki gibidir: 1. 1. Hindu/Tamil: Brahma, the God of Creation Hindu / Tamilce: Brahma, Tanrı'nın Yaratılış 2. 2. Sanskrit: Soaked in the Divine (as in Satyanarayan) Sanskritçe: İlahi Soaked in (Satyanarayan olduğu gibi) 3. 3. Biblical: Motion, To Arrive (related to Noah); Iian, which is pronounced like Ayan, is the Scottish variation of John İncille: Hareket, (Nuh'a) ilgili; Iian olan Ayan gibi telaffuz edilir, John İskoç varyasyonu gelmesi 4. 4. Hebrew: Nothingness, Peace İbranice: Hiçlik, Barış 5. 5. Persian: Notable Farsça: Önemli 6. 6. Islam/Arabic: God's Gift Islam / Arapça: God's Gift 7. 7. Several African Languages: Center Part of the Soul. Birçok Afrika Diller: Merkezi Bölüm Soul.